He doesn't know
by destructivedoll
Summary: A megumi and sano story. Sano comes back after six years, how will Megumi react? The long awaited last chapter of He doesn't know has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

He Doesn't Know

Lili: Me no ownie Rurouni Kenshin

He doesn't know. As I walk down the street he invades my very thought. I can't get him out of my head. I have long since realized Kenshin wasn't the one for me and flirting with him was just a cover up for the truth, a cover up for my love of him. I didn't want to admit it.

Then he left. For six years he was gone. He didn't even say good-bye. I assumed I'm nothing to him. I am just a 'foxy' doctor to him. A person to come to for free food and healing of his wounds. Someone to tease and annoy. Six years he was gone. I thought of him often. Thought and wondered I he ever thought of me, if he even remembered me. I wondered what I was to him, even though I was sure I knew. Six years…

After the six years, I thought I was over him. I though my heart had forgotten him…I was wrong. When he came back, I had no idea… he had never written to me. He wrote to Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko. He never once wrote to me or even asked about me. Six years of crying myself to sleep…six years and there he was.

I went on a trip for a short week to pick up the remaining supplies I'd left in Aizu. After I decided to move back to Tokyo, I left a lot of stuff. That was my final trip. I came back and the next day I went to visit my friends at the dojo. When I walked in, he was not at the dojo at the moment. I had no idea he was back, for he had come to visit me once.

I went home later that evening, as I walked the slow route home, I closed my eyes as I walked, imagining him. Visualizing him the last time I'd seen him. Silent tears streamed down my face. As the house I called my own appeared in sight, I sighed. Wiping my eyes I walked into my home and stopped shocked.

He had come back, after six years, there he was. He looked up when he heard my footsteps stop. He really hadn't changed at all in six years. I knew I must look awful at age 27, weary looking and sad, depressed even, with, as Dr. Geishi told me a slightly glazed look in my eyes like I wasn't really there. Our eyes met at that moment.

Six years of trying to forget him. Six years of efforts all lost just by looking at him. I remembered all the things he'd called me in the past: Megumi, fool, Takani-san, Kistune, foxy, foxy doc, Medicine box, doc, Megistune, and so on. I realized at that moment he may not love me, but I would always and forever love him with all of my heart. But he deserves better than me, an opium women, so I will show him no emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**He Doesn't Know**_

A/N:

**Lili: Konnichiwa! Thank all u reviewers for being so supportive of our story we feel soo loved.**

_Mia: Yeah, I think this is one of our more popular stories, you can mainly thank Lili for this… her emotions caused this story and she was the one who wrote the first chapter._

Bree: Yeah, yeah…thanks for the reviews…we'll get to those after this chapter…

Disclaimer: **Lili: Do you think we own Rurouni Kenshin? If we did, do u think we would be writing fanficts? No I think not…**

We stare at one another for a long moment. I say nothing. I have lots to say, but will not. Six long years of pain and suffering. All of it comes down to this one moment. I want to yell, to kick hi out. But I can not.

For I am a doctor and must show some restraint. I stare still in shock, until he holds up his hand. That right hand, the cause of all his pain. I frown. I leave the room. With in moments I am back, I have gotten my medical supplies to fix his hand.

This brings back memories. Seeing his hand all broken, bruised and bloody. As I unravel the old bandaging, I am lost in my thoughts. It figures that after being gone six years, …six long years… he wouldn't say hi to me just like he didn't say good bye. I think he is sort of shocked for it has been at least five minutes and I have said nothing yet.

He is expecting a scolding, me to nag at him about his hand. But I say nothing. I'm afraid to speak afraid of what I'll say. I will not admit it to him but I HAVE missed him all these years. Six years of loneliness, six years of grief. Six long years of watching Kaoru and Kenshin with young Kenji. Watching even young Yahiko and Tsubame. But, loneliness is a horrid thing. I do not speak of much and I will not speak of anything to him.

I am jerked out of my thoughts at Sano's wince and movement of his hand. While I was undoing his bandaging it had gotten stuck to one of his bigger cuts. I nod my apology and take his hand in mine. It is rough, covered in blood and cuts. I frown again and dip his hand into the warm water I have brought with me. He hisses in pain as the water touches his wounds. I merely ignore him. He can handle it. He deserves the pain this causes him. I have had to face so much more abusive pain. Both mentally and spiritually. He deserves the pain.

Without a word I pick up the clothe and wash his hand not bothering to take the time to be gentle. I am still lost in thought. Six years…six long lonely years. His hand is clean; I can see the many bruises already forming. I see the cuts glistening

I gather the bandages together and pick up the fresh bandages. I wrap his hand, a little more gently then when I washed it. Done, I wipe the blood off my hands into the hem of my kimono, staining it. I wait for him to say something, anything, even if it's simply a gruff 'thanks'.

But he says nothing. I feel my heart breaking. He gives me a weak, if not guilty smile and gets up and leaves. I feel my like my heart is being crushed as he shuts the door. When I hear the apartment door slide shut I slump to my knees. Then throwing my arms on the table, and burying my head in my arms, I sob. Crying rivers of tears.

Six years, six long years and he doesn't know, he doesn't care.

I will give up on love.

(Sano's POV (wow))

It came as a shock to see her after all these years. I've been back a week and had no problem avoiding her.

Kaoru and Kenshin had warned me that when I saw her, she would be greatly changed. I hadn't expected to see this much of a change in only six years. I'm 25 and been told I still look 19. But when I saw her…six years can be damaging to a person. Kaoru warned me not to hurt her again…all I can think is _I _did this to her.

I flinch as I stand outside her home, and hear her cry. Her heart wrenching sobs rip thorough me, right to the depths of my soul. I want to comfort her. To take her in my arms and to soothe her. But, I promised myself, for her sake I will never let her know I lover her.

When I first saw her over six years ago when she came to get help from someone, she was a young vibrant 22 year old. She had enthusiasm; she had a lively spark in her eyes, a bit fearful of course, but still lively.

She was always a woman that when you locked eyes with her, you could see into the depths of her soul and see the lost girl there. The one who wonders why all that had happened to her **_happened to her._**

But when I looked into her eyes I saw a concrete wall hiding her emotions. From me, except when she saw me and her eyes had shown me for but a split second confusion, anger, regret, sadness and a spark of hopelessness. But then the wall had been back up and there was no emotion but a blank, listless stare.

Her long black raven hair was dull, now and had lost its raven's wing glossy glow. Her eyes, eyes that I had fallen in love were so dull and the enthusiasm for life gone. Even the way she'd held her self was different. She had let herself go in six years. She had gone from the self-confident, self-assured hard spoken fox lady; I had loved so much to a life less, quite, soft spoken rabbit.

I hated it. That wasn't the Megumi I had left six years ago. I look down at my right hand, I haven't taken that great care of it for six years, I neglected it, but not a word did she say.

I now understand why Kaoru had warned me not to hurt her again. After I had treated her like I did. Always teasing, always mocking her. Kaoru had told me Megumi loved me, but hearing it from Jou-chan was one thing. Before I could truly believe it I had to her it from her, my vixen, my fox lady…the one I love.

I turned around and quietly opened the door, entered and slid the door shut behind me. And knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder and I felt her stiffen.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Lili: Cliffie….MWAHAHAHA I'm soooo evil.

Mia: Please tune in again soon.

Bree: And don't forget to REVIEW.

Lili: and now to our reviewers:

Foxer:

Lili: Thanks I kno….it is short but I am writing this story during school soo eh heh sry

Fox-San:

Lili: Thanks, I luv u reviewers u make me feel so good about my stories

kairiyuna15: Thanks for ur review

Lara: umm…it is not a one-shot though…

Megumi: thanks, I like that u reviewers like it, ur what keeps me going

Meg-chan: wow, thanks I do try my hardest to display my emotions

roosterboy: thanks, I luv that my reviewers love it

DemonSlayer205: yes obviously I am continuing 

Crewel: ur my first reviewer thank u soooo much…it is going to be continues, I am already

started on chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

He Doesn't Know

A/N:

Lili – Hello, fellow readers and writers! We have finally written chapter three!

Mia – Lili may act happy but she is kinda pissed.

Bree – yeah, the guy she liked just wanted to be friends…so she is sad.

Lili – what are you talking about? I totally am into a new guy.

Mia – well what she won't say is the other guy inspired this chapter

Bree – yeppers! Moving on we'd like to thank all of our reviews for reviewing

Mia – we feel extremely loved.

Disclaimer – Lili- We don't own R.K…we wrote a letter to its creator…but she never wrote back… wonder why? Oh well.

Chapter Three

Megumi's P.O.V

I heard the door slide open again, but I ignored it. Then I felt it. His hand…his hand on my shoulder…trying to comfort me. But, alas (for him) it didn't work. In fact it angered me. Six years he is gone…SIX YEARS…and know he thinks he can just waltz back into my life like he was never gone! Well he is very much mistaken.

I got to my feet, shoulders shaking with anger. The fire that had long died out, rose again, a forest fire of anger unleashed to the unlucky victim it was targeted at. When I raised my head and allowed my eyes to meet his eyes, I saw a quick flash of surprise and unease in his eyes…those beautiful mahogany eyes. I quickly shook my head. I wouldn't allow myself to think like that. I focused my self at the _little surprise _I had planned for the baka Tori-atama standing in front of me.

Glaring at him, I yelled at him, for the first time in a long time, I yelled letting out pent up emotions…letting out six years of anger, pain, sadness, hatred and many other _lost_ emotions.

"You think you can come back here like nothing ever happened… like you NEVER left. LIKE YOU NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE! You think YOU have the right to comfort me! Do you know _who_ cause all my pain, MY LONLEYNESS!AND NOW YOU COME BACK, DON'T EVEN SAY HI, you just show me your HAND AND THE NICE DOCTOR WILL FIX IT,_ OF COURSE SHE WILL._ YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ABUSE THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!" I stopped yelling, my hands flew to my mouth as a I gasped in horror at what I had just said.

I turned and fled form the room reaching my room I slammed the sliding shoji door behind me and flung myself onto the cot weeping furiously yet again. No man has ever made me cry so much. Maybe I should go back to Aizu, have Dr. Genzai leave the clinic to someone else…Naw… that would be much to rash.

I sat up angrily wiping away tears that just kept falling. I thought back to the look he had had in his eyes when I told him I lo-…when I told him…finally. I do feel as if a weight had been lifted form my soldiers. But, again I thought back to the look in his eyes. It had been almost…hopeful?

I need a break…from life I decided. I need to do something to calm me down and relax and soothe me. I left my room by the door that led out to the garden…where my bath house was located. I went to the wood pile and lit a fire to them, when I put them in the area where they started warming the bath. I went inside my room again as the water heated up, and grabbed a book from my desk. I went back through the garden and into the bathhouse again and tested the water, it was perfect.

Shedding my clothes I slid into the bath, tears still silently coursing down my cheeks. I sighed in contentment…and partial sadness.

Then I heard him. He was looking for me! Yelling my name in the main house! Steadily approaching the bathhouse. Why? Hadn't he caused me enough pain! Why wouldn't he leave me BE!

TBC….

Lili – so what do you think?

Mia – T.T …so sad….

Bree – yea you've managed to make even me depressed…

Lili – well, don't forget to review. :p


	4. Chapter 4

He Doesn't Know

A/N:

Lili – Hello. Sorry that this chapter took so long to post. My moms won't ever let us go online to update.

Mia – yea, she is evil.

Bree – a real demon in the body of a human

Lili – Well, I thank all my reviewers, even ones who are offering critical comments

Bree - grumble grumble

Mia – please be kind

Disclaimer – Lili – We no ownie R.K.

Chapter Four

Sanosuke's P.O.V

After I tried to offer her some comfort, to express my feelings to her, she rose to her feet. Her shoulders were shaking with…anger? I was confused, why was she so angry. When our eyes met I was surprised and a little uneasy at the fury in her eyes. What had I done? Why was she so mad?

Then, she yelled at me. Right in my face. I can tell that she has been holding in her emotions for a long time now, maybe years.

"You think you can come back here like nothing ever happened… like you NEVER left. LIKE YOU NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE," She yelled, "You think YOU have the right to comfort me! Do you know _who_ cause all my pain, MY LONLEYNESS!AND NOW YOU COME BACK, DON'T EVEN SAY HI, you just show me your HAND AND THE NICE DOCTOR WILL FIX IT,_ OF COURSE SHE WILL._ YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ABUSE THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!" Megumi stopped yelling abruptly. Her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes betrayed the horror of what she had just said.

All I could think was, she loves me, she loves me. I almost let out a whoop of joy. Then I realized she had fled the room.

"Megumi! Megumi, wait…Megumi," I called out to her as I took the path she had taken.

_That's odd…I just saw her go down this hall, where could she have gone?_

I wandered around her small home to figure out where she had gone. I started calling her name and opening doors I was sure she most likely didn't want me going into. I went into her room, saw a second door and went through that into a garden. Smiling I saw the bath house had steam coming out of the small window. I grinned as a not so nice idea popped into my mind. Going to the well I gathered a bucket full of water and went to the fire that was heating the water and silently dumped water over the fire extinguishing it instantly. Then I went and sat down in the door way leading from Megumi's room, outside.

Within a few minute's a shriek emitted from the bath house.

Megumi's P.O.V

As I continued to relax and read my book, I realized that the yelling had stopped. A few moments later I realized I was cold.

_Wait just a minute that water was hot a minute a go. That baka tori-atama must have extinguished the fire. _

Letting out an angry shriek, I jumped out the water and grabbed my towel. Wrapping the towel around myself, I walked out into the second part of the bath house and grabbed the yukata and slipped it on. Storming out into the yard I marched up to the smirking Sano and slapped him…or at least tried to slap him.

"Not this time Kitsune," Sano warned me, realizing his grasp on my hand, "now what was that little comment you said earlier."

I felt my checks flush, "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Sano smirked again, "Come on Kitsune, say it again. You said it once how hard can it be to say it again."

My gaze fell to the floor and I mumbled, "I said that I loved you."

"Sorry Fox, I didn't quite catch that, what?"

"I said I love you."

"Are you serious."

"How many people normaly joke about things like this?"

"So you ARE serious."

"…maybe."

"Yes or no, Kitsune!"

"Great!"

"Great?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you too!"

"Nani?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I couldn't believe it. Sanosuke Sagara loves me. Smiling like a fool, I flung myself at Sano, flinging my arms around his neck, surprising him. I could feel him smiling into my hair as he hugged me back.

TBC...

Lili- We are not sure if this will be the end. Review and tell us what you think.

Mia – I think it is totally cliché…

Bree – I totally agree

Lili – psh, on u 2…I don't care…..we are totally short on time lately and u know it!


	5. Chapter 5

He Doesn't Know

Lili – What up peeps?

Mia – We would like to thank all our reviewers. We appreciate you and your encouragement.

Bree – Our chapters will come more often now that summer's here. Except for when we are in Germany! Woot Woot! Home Sweet Home!

Disclaimer – Lili – Of course we own Rurouni Kenshin. That is why instead of writing the Manga how we would have it; we are sitting here writing fanfiction. _Duh._

Mia: Oh yea, one last note, for those who aren't aware. Kaoru and Kenshin got married right after Sano left and had Kenji. So Kenji is five in the series. And he is pretty intelligent.

Chapter Five

Kaoru's P.O.V (we bet we surprised u there)

"Kenshin…Kenshin? KENSHIN," I yelled.

"Yes Kaoru," Kenshin said, walking into the room, "What do you need?"

"Where did Sanosuke go? He has been kinda gloomy ever since we warned him about Megumi…you don't think he would have been stupid enough to…" I trailed off suddenly and looked up at Kenshin alarmed.

"Well, he may have mentioned seeing a certain doctor about a certain hand…maybe," Kenshin said sheepishly.

"Oh Kenshin, he didn't! And you knew, poor Ms. Megumi," I said looking angrily at Kenshin, "If anything bad happens between them, I am holding you, mister, responsible…hmm…but, you know what wouldn't be bad now?"

Kenshin looked at me warily, "And just what wouldn't be so bad."

I grinned, an evil idea making itself known in my mind, "Let's go and spy on them, like they used to do with us, and see how things are going with them."

Kenshin sighed, "are you sure that is a wise idea, Kaoru. Besides we can't leave Kenji here by himself."

My smile got even wider, "Oh no, you're not going to use Kenji to get out of coming with me, besides I never said we would leave him here by himself, he is coming with us, now lets go."

Picking up Kenji ((L/N who bye the way is about 4 or 5)), I grabbed Kenshin's hand and tugged him out the door and down the street.

Megumi's P.O.V

Still hugging Sano joyfully, I realized I was still in the thin yukata, and pulled away, my face flushing.

"What's the matter, Megitsune," Sano asked smiling.

"Oh…nothing, just give a moment to change out of this," I replied sweetly, fox ears out.

Sano glanced down and turned red when he realized what I had been wearing and turned away, "Well then, hurry up and change."

"Fine, your majesty," I mocked, closing the door between my bedroom and the garden, shutting him outside. Changing into my usual outfit, I walked back outside and sat on the stoop next to Sano, who sat down as well. Sano looked rather uncomfortable sitting there in the silence, so I spoke up getting rid of the silence.

"So how long have you been back," I asked, curiously.

"Um…about a week," Sano mumbled as a reply.

"A WEEK! You have been here an entire week and didn't even stop once to even say hi," I burst out, whacking him on the back of his head, "I can't believe you, and you said you loved me, you couldn't even find the time when you came back to say hi!"

Sano watched me carefully as I raged (again) at him. Smirking he snickered softly, but not softly enough to escape my attention.

Whirling around I turned on him, "Oh, and now you're laughing at me. Do you find me fun to mock me-…?" My lecture towards him was cut off abruptly as he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me into another hug. "Megitsune," Sano said smiling, "Shut up." And then he kissed me. My eyes widened as I struggled for a moment and then gave in to the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on mine. At least until I heard what sounded like a squeal of joy.

Kenshin P.O.V

As I was dragged by my wife down the street, I prayed to Kami-sama that things were going well with Sano and Megumi. If things went badly I knew there would be hell to pay from Kaoru. As we neared Ms. Megumi's home, Kaoru let go of my hand, ran ahead to peek through the fence as she put Kenji down, she watched for a few minutes as I caught up. When I caught up and kneeled next to Kaoru, she turned to me her face glowing with happiness.

_Few, that can only be good, I will live to see another day…I wonder what she saw that mad her so happy, _I wondered.

Motioning for her to move over I also pecked through the fence, and to my shock I saw them hugging and then Sano pulling her up to him to kiss her. The shock on my face must have shown because Kaoru slipped back into her former place and pecked through the fence and let out a small squeal of joy and then shock registered on her face and she backed away from the fence. Slipping into her place I saw that Sano and Megumi had pulled away from each other and were looking around obviously searching for the origin of the outburst.

Kaoru was franticly motioning for us to leave. "Come on," Kaoru hissed, "We have to go, before they catch us."

I started to get up and leave, when I noticed Kenji was gone. "Oh no," I said quietly to Kaoru, "Kenji…He is gone."

Kaoru looked panicked, "Oh crap, and now of all times. Where could he have go-…" Kaoru trailed off looking toward the gate that leads into Megumi-domo garden. …it was swinging open. Horrified we both peeked through the fence only to see Kenji walking toward Megumi and Sanosuke, who both looked towards the fence, a suspicious glare aimed towards our hiding place.

I groaned, I knew I shouldn't have gone along so easily with Kaoru's idea to spy on our friends. And surprise, surprise we get caught.

Sanosuke P.O.V

As Megumi and I pulled away from one another, we looked around for the source of the noise that had interrupted our first kiss. Groaning I saw Kenji walking toward us, a big smile on his face. Megumi turned toward the source of my groan and smiled.

"Well, Hello Kenji, did you come all by yourself? What a big boy, you know what I will fix you and Sano a nice snack," Megumi said, smiling a wicked smile toward the fence, "Now what special treat would you like me to make for you?"

"Ohagi, Ohagi," Kenji chanted happily.

"Yes, I agree," I said, leading Megumi and Kenji inside.

A few minutes later in Megumi's kitchen

"So, Kenji…What _are_ you doing here," I asked, knowing the answer.

"Mama and Daddy, wanted to spy on you and Ms. Meg," Kenji said honestly.

"Then where are they," Megumi asked, as she came into the room caring a plate of ohagi.

"Mama and Daddy? They were outside, along the fence, spying through the cracks in the fence," Kenji replied, eating a bunch of ohagi at once, "Thank you, Ms. Meg."

I grabbed a few pieces of ohagi, and walked toward the door, "Megitsune, I think we should invite our other guests into the house."

"Yes, we should. You do that, in the mean time I will make some more ohagi. Kenji, here eats as much as you and Yahiko do."

Walking outside, I saw a flash of red and black, ducking behind the fence.

"You know, Kenshin…Kaoru. You don't have to stay out there, you are more than welcome to come inside for some ohagi too," I commented, leaning against the door frame.

I smiled as I heard a squeak of surprise. _Definetly from Kaoru,_ I mused. My smile got even bigger as Kaoru stood up and brushed off her kimono.

"Hello, Sanosuke," Kaoru said nonchalantly, "You wouldn't happen to know where Kenji is would you? He wandered off from the dojo a little while ago and we were just looking for him."

"On the ground," I said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you…uh…startled us and I …uh…I tripped and knocked Kenshin over too," Kaoru covered up her mistake quickly, "right Kenshin, RIGHT!"

I smirked, "You can give it up! Kenji already gave you up. Sucks to have such an honest kid, and easily bribed too. Spying isn't very nice you know. And you Kenshin, you always discouraged that kind of behavior. What has happened to all of you while I was away?"

I shock my head in mock disappointment at my two friends.

"Fine, fine," Kaoru said, "I dragged the two of them here, because Kenshin let you come here. He shouldn't have, but I am glad everything worked out."

I smiled and ushered the two of them into the house and into the kitchen.

TBC…

Lili – not much of a cliffy there…

Mia – well still, this is our longest chapter by far

Bree – well what do you expect when we have 18 hours alone at home with nothing else to do?

Mia – you could consider actually helping with the cleaning and cooking…I do most of it but Lili at least helps a little bit.

Bree – lets not go there

Lili - rolls eyes Well tell us what you think, and be sure to review

Mia – yes please review

Now we would like to take a moment to thank each of our reviewers from all the way back to the first chapter we wrote: (written by Lili)

Ch. 1:

**Crewel**: Thank you, you were our first reviewer. You liking this story and asking for a second chapter gave us reason to continue this story. So thank you.

**DemonSlayer205**: Yes obviously we continued it, and I thank you for your kind review.

**Roosterboy**: Thank you. I am really happy to have your support.

**Meg-Chan**: I am such a great writer, really? blushes I am touched, Thank You. P.s by the way just in case you are wondering…I am actually working on a book…I hope to get it published, maybe you'll read it...if I ever finish it.

**Megumi**: Thank you, a lot! And I WILL KEEP WRITING! WOOT WOOT!

**Lara**: um, thank you, I am in love with this story too! But is no longer a one shot!

**Kairiyuna15: **Thank you, I and here I am updating AGAIN! WOW!

**fox-san:** I have great talent! Wow, you all are embarrassing me with so many complements, but I admit being so loved has inspired me a lot! But, DON'T CRY! See things have gotten better

**Foxer: **Yea, I know, it is kinda short. I try to make it long, but it is hard…

**Ch. 2**

**Crewel**: Yea, of course Sano did, duh! Lol, Thank you for all the kind complements.

**Kairiyuna15:** Thank you, you keep reviewing, Thank you, thank you, thank you! I luv all of u reviewers.

**Fireflamer789**: Thank you, for the complement. I have nothing more to say to _you._

**Waterfaerie178**: AHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU! I Luv ya lil' sis. Here is some more chapters.

**Megumi**: I am not sure if ur the same Megumi's as the other anonymous, if u r then thank you for your continues support. If u r not, well then Thank you and here is more of the story.

**Ch. 3**

**Crewel:** Wow! You really like me! I like reviewers like u, who continuously review. Thanks. glomps

**Princess120502**: Thank you, and I intended for people to feel the emotion in this story, I mean I can relate it is based on a true feeling.

**HitokiriJinchuu**: Yes, Sano is very classy, aren't we all so proud of him. shakes head

**Roosterboy:** Thank you again, yea, I there is one thing I do know I am good at it is descriptions. Thank you! And I will try to keep up the good work, I luv ur enthusiasm and support. I am really glad you luv this story, I luv it too. I wouldn't hold my breathe to long, we can take a while to write, u may die first…XP

**Ch. 1**

**Deep Color: **um… thank you for ur er…constructive critisim, but what we always say is (A) if you have nothing nice to say, DON'T say anything at all. And you now what, if you don't like my story, then Y THE HELL ARE U READING IT? It is not like I am forcing u to read this.

**Ch. 2**

**Lara:** I am really glad u love it. Thank u soo much.

**Ch. 3**

**Lara**: Thank you. P.s. Story of my life

**Kairiyuna15**: Yes, poor Megumi, thank you, and I will keep trying to make longer chappies.

**fox-san:** It is how Megumi thinks, because Megumi is me in this case, but I think it is great u like it.

**Megumi:** Thank you! I tried to make is seem real.

**Ch. 4**

**Crewel: **Thank you! And of course it wasn't the end of the story, duh! Thank you!

**Ch. 3**

**meg-chan: **Thank you I appreciate that.

**Ch. 4**

**meg-chan: **Thank you, again! Definetly a kiss!

**fox-san: **what will happen, hmmm…

**roosterboy:** thank you and here u go!

**Lara: **u do! Aww that's awesome, Thank you for ur support

**Kairiyuna15: **Thank you, yet again I try not to have it so short but it is hard…and of course I'll update!

\/

\/

\/

\/

R

E

V

I

E

W

\/

\/

\/

\/

P

L

E

A

S

E

\/

\/

\/

\/

T

H

A

N

K

\/

\/

\/

\/

Y

O

U

\/

\/

\/

\/


	6. Chapter 6

**He Doesn't Know**

Lili: Hi! Chapter SIX, yes!

Mia: Lately we have been on a roll with our stories…

Bree: You mean some of them…

Lili: Yes, yes of course!

Mia: So, we are looking for a Beta Reader for our stories! Someone who preferably gets online a lot, has AIM so we can talk to you, a fast reader and it would be nice for them to be good at spelling, maybe grammar too…

Bree: no pressure, not many expectations, nee?

Lili: well if you're interested pleaz tell us, through one of our email address, found at the bottom of our profiles!

Mia: Thanks!

Bree: I get to do the disclaimer today! YEAH!...so I will hand this duty over to Sano

**Disclaimer**:

Sano: Aww, why do I have to do it, it's your job.

Bree: Cause if you do I will give you this whole jug of Sake

Sano: YEAH! They Do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin!

Bree: Hands over jug which turns out to be empty

Sano: Hey you cheated, sulks

Bree: Aww, cheer up! The story is continuing!

Sano: Hooray!

Chapter Six

Megumi's P.O.V

I smiled as Sano walked back into the room, Kenshin and Kaoru trailing behind him. Placing the large plate of Ohagi down, I went to them, "Well, looks like you caught a couple of peeping Toms."

Sano grinned, "You should have heard their excuses for being behind the fence."

My fox ears popped out, "Ohohoho, I am most certain that was interesting! Let me guess. I dropped something and was looking for it?"

Sano smirked, "Close but try. 'Hello, Sanosuke. You wouldn't happen to know where Kenji is would you? He wandered off from the dojo a little while ago and we were looking for him." And I was like, 'On the ground?' And Jou-chan says that I startled them and made Kaoru trip and knock over Kenshin."

I smiled at the excuse, "Pathetic. Come on tanaki girl, couldn't you have come up with anything better? And you Sir Ken-." I smiled when he oroed, confused. "Since when do you spy on people? You always nagged at us when we spied on you and Kaoru or Yahiko and Tsubame."

Kaoru was shaking with rage at being called tanaki girl, Kenshin was oroing on the floor, confused, Kenji was watching in amused childish silence, giggling and Sano was shaking with laughter. Yep, I was defiantly back to normal, I flipped my hair, "Well, Are you guys going to just stand there or are you going to join Kenji and me for some Ohagi and tea?"

Everyone sat, and we all talked for a while. I continued to tease Kaoru and Kenshin, with Sano's help of course. This was so much more comfortable then things had been a few weeks ago, this felt like things had felt six years ago.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. What Sano had done, was all it had taken to bring Megumi back to normal. I could deal with her teasing if I meant she was herself again. It still made me mad to be called tanaki, though. After we had eaten, drank tea and conversed for a while, Kenshin, Kenji and I excused ourselves back to the dojo, leaving Sano and Megumi.

As we walked down the road, I mused aloud, "Can you imagine what their children will be like?"

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening considerably, "Oro, this one refuses to even _think_ about that, _until_ it happens!"

I laughed softly as we continued back to the dojo. Then out of the blue Kenshin asked me a question that shocked me, "Speaking of children Kaoru, this one wonders if you would like to try for another one? Perhaps we could hope for a girl this time?"

I smiled warmly, "Sure Kenshin, maybe we could start tonight."

Kenji who had been walking next to Kenshin spoke up then with childish curiosity, "Mama where do babies come from?"

I chocked. Kenshin looked wide eyed at me. I had no idea what to tell my son and it was obvious neither did Kenshin.

"Well, um …you see," We both stuttered. Then I came up with a brilliant idea, Smirking I said "Kenji why don't you ask Yahiko when we get back, I am _positive_ he will be willing to tell you." I could see Kenshin was doing all he could not to laugh.

Kenji looked curiously at his father then looked back at me, "O.k. I'll ask him and Tsubame... see their next to the koi pond." With that Kenji wandered off towards the two in the dojo side yard. I smirked, this I had to see.

Yahiko's P.O.V

Tsubame and I sat together in a comfortable silence as we heard the gate open and heard, Kenji coming toward us. I looked up to see him with that look he has when he wants to ask a question. Looking behind him, I saw Kenshin and Kaoru ducking behind the side of the dojo. Confused I looked back at Kenji. He sat next to Tsubame and me, then asked, "Yahiko, Tsubame…where do babies come from?"

Tsubame turned a dark red, and I just stared at the boy flabbergasted. I could hear muffled laughter from next to the dojo. Turning I looked towards them and again saw them disappearing out of sight. Furious, I yelled, "YOU TWO PUT HIM UP TO THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

There was no reply but the sounds of Cicada's chirping form the side of the house. I grew agitated as the agitation marks on my head became more and more, "THERE ARE NO CICADA'S IN THE SPRING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!"

Kenshin and Kaoru came from around the side of the Dojo laughing! LAUGHING! I was furious.

"Sorry, Yahiko," Kaoru gasped, trying to breathe while laughing her ass off.

"BAKA BUSU," I yelled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY…YAHIKO-CHAN," She yelled back.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE," I hollored back. With in seconds we were doing our old tirades where she chased me around yelling and throwing stuff.

Then I heard Kenji say, "OH! So that's where babies come from!"

We all stared at Tsubame, shocked that she had told him.

"W-W-What," She stuttered, "All I-I-I said was when a Man and a Women love each other a lot, they do a special 'dance' and behold a baby is born…"

We all looked relieved; at first we thought she might have told a FIVE-YEAR-OLD the mechanics.

TBC…

Lili – ok today I was obviously in a comical mood

Mia – she heard some adults talking about their kids on the tram today, and unfortunately this little kid heard one of them say, her child that she was giving birth to was going to be a girl and the little boy, he was like five, looked at his mom and said, Mommy where do babies come from. I mean really loudly on a quiet tram, the 3 adult women had been talking in hushed tones. I was so funny every one was laughing but the mother looked mortified.

Bree – aww darn, I wasn't there I miss all the good stuff.

Lili – O.K. now mood switch to serious, I have something to tell you all starts crying

Mia – T.T

Bree - ?.? whats going on…

Lili – chapter seven, the next chapter is going to most likely be the end! sobs uncontrollably

Bree – confused

Lili – but maybe we will do a sequel, and u ppl should read our other stories too!


	7. Chapter 7 Finale

He Doesn't Know

Lili: Oh my gosh, the final chapter… FINALLY!!

Mia: Sorry it took us so long at first none of us could quite agree on how we wanted this story to end… then Lili up there got terribly sick very frequently…

Bree: Nothing like having to deal with a sick sister . talk about boredom, but hey we actually FINALLY finished this story.

Lili: Oh my gosh… we really are finishing it aren't we… this is the final chapter… after this our Megumi/Sano story will be completely over… O.O sobs

Mia: rolls eyes here we go, I'm gonna turn this over to Bree so she can do the last disclaimer ever…

Bree: Well here is the disclaimer: We do not at this time own Rurouni Kenshin at this time… but we shall see what the future holds

Chapter Seven – The Finale

_Dear Big Brother and Beloved Father,_

_Hello dear family, this letter is much overdue. I hope you all remember your honored daughter and sister, Megumi Takani. It has been much too long since the war tore our family apart and we lost contact with one another. A dear friend of mine, Ken-san, has located you all for me. I was saddened to hear that mother and Sanshi had perished within the flames that devoured Aizu during the war. But now I am writing you this letter to tell you how much I love and have missed the both of you._

_Kai, father, I have done things in my resent past that I am not proud of, but a few friends that are close to my heart have taught me to stand up to those who'd wish me harm and have prevented me from making a stupid decision that I would have regretted. But despite my past mistakes you would be proud to know I am a successful doctor. I run a clinic, that dear Doctor Gensai, my mentor, once ran and passed on to me. I also help him on occasion take care of his two young grand daughters. _

_I am a wife now, to a man that I'd like you to meet. His name is Sanosuke Sagara, but we all call him Sano. We are happily married, even if he is a bit 'different' than the man you'd hoped I'd one day marry. I am also a mother, making you two an uncle and a grandfather to a sweet and beautiful little girl, Keiko, and Sano and I are currently expecting our second child. I do hope this letter reaches you well, and that you will soon come and visit me in Tokyo._

_Signed, your beloved sister and daughter,_

_Megumi Sagara_

Folding the letter up Megumi patted her growing stomach fondly; she was content with where she was in her life. Picking up her young daughter, she kissed her husband, smiling sweetly. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time, she had her beautiful child, a second one was on the way, and she was married to a man she'd never imagined she could fall for. Handing the letter to the courier, who smiled politely at her she turned back to her family and joined them, her smile still brightly shinning as she took her place where she belonged.

_**Oswari**_

_**(The End)**_

Lili, Mia & Bree: Well that's it for He doesn't Know. We hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, and let us know what you think and check out our other stories.


End file.
